Chronicles
by Himbeerstee
Summary: Once a foolish young woman was granted the chance to write the "Chronicles", a history of the supernatural world. Now, 1000 years after she is still struggling, caught between national and supe politics, a vampire and a demon master and a war on her heels
1. Prologue I: The Abbess and the Demon

"Irene" greeted a newcomer "It's been a long time, isn't it?"

The young-looking abbess of the monastery turned slowly to see the one who entered the chapel. A dark-haired man in his thirties was grinning at her. He was an image of human glory and beauty, this visitor of hers. And, at last but not least, she could easily recognize the man. Anywhere, anyhow... This man was the personal devil of hers, Mel. And she was once again aware of his presence, a warm-reassuring wave of confidence flowed through her veins.

"Mel" she pleaded silently, as his grin widened.

"Dominica Irene, aren't you the same charming lass?" he asked lightly "And I thought that punishing you after all this time will be hard..."

"I'm not that innocent I was back then" reminded the woman gravely, scarcely realizing, that she is on her own at the private chapel of hers. There was no servant here to hear her pledge and even if there was the highest of demons knew how to deal with him. Having Mel hurt some of her underlings was hardly bearable, she was well aware that he was willing to use anything to hurt her. Even the lives of the humans around her... If she cared about someone, she was endangering him.

"How did you find me, Mel?" she asked, trying to redirect him to a safer topic "Who told you where to look for me after all this time?"

"Balthazar" confessed the demon "Lately the destroyer of prophecies has been selling information. Your whereabouts happened to be handled to a minor of mine"

She nodded:

"How many times can a man betray you? Twice in thousand years... Wasn't it enough to sell my soul?"

"The same poor, confused Irene, then" decided Mel "The same old issues"

"No more." she cut "I own my own life and you can't steal it again. Never, ever!"

"I need my right hand back." he declared "The woman who used to play my mortal support is you. My supposed death a few hundredth years ago might have freed you of some obligations, but the break is over now. Prepare to leave now. You're called in the capital city by the Patriarch of Preslav. You have to attend to your overlord on his dead bed and ensure the rise of the next patriarch."

"I'm an abbess, not a diplomat" she reminded gravely.

"You were a diplomat thousand years ago; you are one none the less now." He smiled politely "And I, as acolyte Melos shall serve under you in this mission, my fair Romanian goddess. Irene of the freedom…"

"Damn that bloodsucker! And damn the hell's hounds!" were her last words before she shot out of the uncomfortable room.

He didn't stop her, as he was aware that she can no longer escape him. He wasn't dying anymore and she was no longer free. The demon and his consort were heading to the capital of the Empire. Even if any of his brothers managed to reach out to the earth he was safe for now, years of earth-bounded experience behind his back. He was a high-level demon, one of the thirteen pillars of the hell society. As such he had to be bound to an earthling in order to inhabit the human world for more than a few hours. In order to escape the Hell he made a deal with the Perperikon oracle's brother, the destroyer of prophecies, Balthazar of the Old – the vampire provided him with a human link of highest quality and he gave him what he most desired. However, Dominica Irea, a roman aristocrat, historian and diplomat, recently orphaned before the bounding, proved hard to control and secure. The sole nightmare the demon could have was the girl dying and sending him back to his own. He no longer believed that he's going to retain his personality if returned to the Hell.

A hellhound reached him six hundreth years ago, leaving him on the death's edge. In this time Irene fled to her so-called freedom. He couldn't die and return to Hell, as she was still alive, a major overlook of his brothers, but the recovery wasn't an easy job either. By the time he was ready to pursue her she was already well away and covering her tracks masterfully. If not for that spider's net of Balthazar he might have never discovered her whereabouts before it is too late to save her ass from the hell hordes.


	2. Prologue II: The Grey Witch

The throne room of Tsar Ivan Nikolai, Preslav, year 1324AC

Unlike most negotiations with the Ottomans this one was held at private. Only two advisors of the tsar were present: his Grey Witch Ablena and his niece – Jane of Britain. Ablena was an elderly woman who quietly watched the peace negotiations and rarely said her mind, mostly to correct the information the Ottomans were providing and oppose some of their suggestions. Jane, on the other hand, was rather theatrical. She was pacing around the room tirelessly, providing the guests with a stunning view of woman beauty. The Albion queen–in-exile was a young, lively maid. She wore colours of maturity with little worry and favoured her own loose red hair over any style considered suitable for a young royal maid. Now, striding tirelessly around the room she was a rather distracting view of woman magnificence.

Sadly, her history was quite different from the mind-less view she was providing. Being the first-born of King Henri of Britain and Queen Anne-Marie, the Bulgarian tsar's only sister, she was raised to become a ruler. By the time their mother and father died it seemed clear that Jane is fit to rule. However, instead of taking her place she was exiled by her uncle, who took her under his own protection, claiming that she's his son's fiancée. Unable to bear the idea of being forced into marring that relative of hers she escaped and found refuge in her uncle's home. So, the Archduchess of the Endless Sea became the Baroness of Balchik, a much lesser noble title and quietly seeks a suitable man to help her take back her own country. Since the Ottoman invasion, however, she is the one supporting the Bulgarian Tsar alongside the Grey Witch. Dressed as man she even travels to the dangerous war-ridden lands to seek information for her uncle. Taking part in negotiations, however, is quite out of her favourite activities. If not for her uncle's strict orders to attend every single meeting, as when she is crowned she will need all the experience she can gain, she's be riding now. The whole mask of the spoiled niece of the tsar is quite tiring. If not for the importance of keeping her travel identity in secret she's gladly wear her man's outfit.

"I believe that Miss Jane is a bit tired, gentleman." announced Ablena "We shall retire for the day."

"Oh?" The old Ottoman seemed a bit surprised "But, I believe that we can continue without your assistance."

"We're calling it a day." Snapped the Tsar annoyed "The ladies are to be present at every meeting."

"Why?" asked the second of the Ottomans "We were sent to talk with you, not some worthless females."

"Worthless?" a bit of a grin emerged on the aging tsar's face "You're insulting them, Ottoman. You should excuse yourself and never show in front of my eyes."

"How about the Crowned Princess of yours, Majesty?"snapped he man" Do you not wish to see her?"

The three of the Bulgarians almost instantly froze.

"What do you have for us, dogs?"Asked playfully Jane "Or you are just jesting?"

"Weren't we retiring for the day, my lady?" Mocked the foreigner "Or are you less interested in your beauty sleep than in politics?"

"Speak" said the tsar.

"This Preslava of Simeonovo, your daughter, I assume, was captured in the ruins of Old Constantinople. Long after the evacuation she ordered, she was hiding at the Church of Saint George."

Jane seated herself in one of the armchairs. "And how many did she massacre?" asked she "I bet she didn't fall easily."

"Fall?" repeated the Muslim "Why would such a sweet lady kill people?"

"You lost about 24 man in the sole effort to take the church, didn't you" smiled sweetly the Grey witch "It wasn't just the falling arc that hurt your men, was it?"

The foreigner quieted. The older one murmured something very close to witch, but the other one slowly took over.

"Miss Preslava is currently in Zaphir-pasha's hands. She's much appreciated, I assure you."

"So?" asked the Bulgarian tsar "The princess is of no importance anymore. If she can't keep the Simeonovo fortress, then how is she supposed to take over the whole Empire later? It was a mistake to promote her even that high." He admitted.

"You don't have any more children of age, majesty." reminded the Ottoman. "So, she indeed is the queen peace in this game. "

"Non-sense" Cut the Grey-witch "Leave, it's about time we finish this meeting. There will be no more talk of the Princess. Ever. Right, Ivane?"

"Aye. I have no daughter named Preslva." declared the tsar "Do whatever you want with that princess of yours. I expect to see you on the way to your comrades before the day is over."

"Fine" easily agreed the younger Ottoman "Do you wish for an invitation to the marriage of "that woman"?"

The two men rose and quickly left the throne room.

"Ivan, Preslava is no more" slowly said the Grey witch. "Please, get yourself together. It's of no use to fall apart now."

The tsar simply stared at the coloured windows above the doors. Jesus, Mary, Saint George defeating a dragon, Saint Nikola and many more covered the windows. Jane rose to fetch the already cold tea from tea table by the spare armchairs.

The Grey witch still watched the tsar with care. "Jane" called she "Can you get Preslava out of there?" she asked with little hope "I will assist you. I can provide...much."

The young Briton woman was silent.

"You should try to fetch her." The tsar agreed "She's much needed."


	3. Chapter 1 Greetings from Balthazar

It was a gloomy, winter evening. It rained the whole day. Irene kept her bed most of the day,

"Greetings, Irea, dearest" the older man entered the home with little courtesy "How was your holiday at the nunnery?"

The woman offered him a seat at the dark dining room and she herself sat on the edge of the armchair at the head of the table. With a slow, somehow unconscious move she tried to adjust the hood that was no longer there.

"Just fine" she finally answered "Everything is just fine, Balthazar"

"Then why aren't you pleased?" asked he.

"I wish for something… I earn for something I can never have." She admitted "But it's not a matter of importance. Go on; tell me why you came here. There must be a reason."

"I'm sorry about Mel… I did not mean to have him find you. I know just how much you value your privacy."

She nodded soundlessly.

"So, are you going back to the Council?" asked he bloodsucker "Or you'd rather extend your break for a few years?"

"I'd rather retire from this world. "

"Don't give up on life, dearest." asked the vampire seriously. "I still need your services. You are my right hand none the less, even if you run into hiding again."

"Dominic Vincent would have been furious with me by now."

"Nay." disagreed the man "Your story ended decades ago and yet you go on. You write the Chronicles for centuries. You kept the family tradition of being the mirror of the world. You're just too good at what you do."

"But I am growing old." insisted Irene "I no longer find any satisfaction in the job…"

"You haven't aged a day, darling. You've even gotten younger since I last saw you. The closeness of Mel does you good." reminded her Balthazar "You're the immortal, you can't age. Keep Mel satisfied, and by this I mean 'Stay alive' and you can write the history of the world until the very end."

"So there is an end?" asked the woman hopefully "Then there is hope even for me…"

"Everything has a beginning and an end." admitted the vampire "But Chronos promised us an endless cycle. And yet Krea still fears to dive too far in the time, for she might fall out of matter, out of the lines of time, if one can believe her stories." He stopped for a moment, probably to think over the question again "There is no answer. All we can do is go on, live."

"I see" a hint of a grim smile formed on Irene's face "Even you don't know, do you?"


	4. Chapter 2 Back to the Past

"Dominica Irea" the vampire greeted "What brings you here, child?"

"I'm seeking vengeance" said the woman quietly. The guard who stood by her side tensed, but did not move.

"Vengeance!? Of me, Bogomil, the master of Serdica?"the woman was puzzled by these words, but answered anyway:

"Aye. You sent the assassins who burned my family."

"Dominic Vincent, your father was a good friend of mine. What makes you think, that I'd have him killed? Do you have no faith left for your father's people?"

"I lost all fate. He was awaiting your arrival" she said "Had my party arrived on time, I'd be dead too. I saw the villa, everything is burned. Man, women, children… Everybody! They were sealed inside and burned to death."

"I have nothing to do with this" he declared "Gregory, see that the lady is set comfortably in the guest quarters. I don't want to find her burned to dead too…_for now_." he added as she struggled not to allow the servant to escort her.

"I'm not staying here." Hissed she irritated "I'm not!" anger flashed in her eyes…Anger and fear.

Bogomil rose from his throne. He was rather short, delicate man with muscles barely noticeable under the heavy black clothes. Pale beauty, enchanting and bittersweet, he was. As he closed in she felt cold drops of sweet sliding down her back. And then, as he got a bit closer she saw what terrified her. He was still the same. In over 10 years he hasn't gained even a single wrinkle. No other sign of aging either…

"You…what are you?" panicked she.

Bogomil grinned."Oh, sweet Irea…" he said as he reached to pat her cheek "You know nothing of this world yet, do you?"

She stilled. What was that mad man implying?

"You should visit us for a while. If you prove worthy you can pick up your father's work. It's a pity that humans are so fast to die, but I should look for a solution to that employee problem if you're to do a good job of it." He stopped for moment, as if to collect his thoughts "And, if you're to fail I might honor Vincent's wish to keep you out of this world. You'll be married off with a good dowry to pay off for your mind being wiped clean."

"Devil" hissed she.

"Oh, no, insults here, dear, he's a very nice guy. I kind of like him. And he still owns me a favor" he smiled with delight. "And it is a favor I can't have him repay soon enough, on top of this"

He stood in front of the fireplace for a while, looking at the blue-red flames of the fire. Then suddenly he turned, a bright new idea figured out:

"Gregory, make the lady comfortable. Be friendly, please. Keep her entertained… Anything is fine." he grinned as he left the room.

The guard didn't seem uncomfortable with the latest order. At least not as much as she seemed scared.


	5. Chapter 3 Witch meets a Historian

The Grey Witch shivered a bit as she reached the door of the mansion. Demon... The house was inhabited by a real demon. How sweet of him to invite her. Instead of some scary Hell-bound creature, however in the door appeared a young, mortal woman, a real-life nun.

"Welcome. You must be Miss Ablena." Bowed the girl" Abbess Irene is awaiting you."

"Abbess?" questioned the tsar's sister "Is Irene Dominica an abbess?"

"Aye" acknowledged the nun "She just returned from her service at the monastery in order to honour her overlord's order to attend to him on his death bed."

"Is she planning to return to that monastery of hers sometime in the future?" continued the questioning the Witch.

"I have no idea, my lady" answered the girl "Would you like to enter?"

The Grey Witch, an elder woman aged much more than her years crossed the doorstep reluctantly. Demon, it reeked of a demon and this in the house of an ex-abbess, on top of it. Just the type of thing to make your day, wasn't it? The young nun led her to a solar with a hearth in the centre of the room. A sole woman figure was seated in an armchair at one of the corners of the room. Young, not a day over 25, was the woman. On top of that she was a complete zero, a human with no magic of her own. Not even a hint of background in magic. And that in this house! Even the nun's aura had a hint of demon influence.

"Mistress." called the girl "Your guest arrived."

The woman opened her hazel eyes and sleepy reached to free her hair from an uncomfortable pin. She slowly rose to greet her visitor.

"Leave us alone, my dear." She told the nun-servant.

"Aye" bowed courtly the girl and immediately left, leaving the two women alone in the solar. No light beside the fire in the hearth was present in the room. The night was dark, indeed, as no light could penetrate trough the beautiful-coloured windows of the solar.

"Hello" greeted the abbess "And be welcome in my house, Grey Witch. Take a seat, please."

The elder froze. Witch... She was recognized as the king's witch. Very few were aware of her real function at court, and this lowly abbess appeared to be not only informed of it, but also taking it as something granted for normal. Weird, thought she as she seated herself on the sofa.

"Thank you. I assume that you are Irene Dominica. I received your note."

"Indeed you did." agreed the hostess. "It's nice to see you, Ablena. I remember your mother, Dimana. She was a woman of remarkable strength. I admired her." confessed the mysterious woman.

"You are too young." stated the grey witch "Far too young. Dimana died 24 years ago."

The woman smiled a bit. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Irene, Dominica Irene. I'm the human servant of Bogomil of Serdika. And I was born in year 593 after the birth of our Lord."

"You have no magic... How could you? And what about the demon reek?" asked the witch a bit mesmerized.

"I'm bound to a high-level demon." admitted the hostess "Being a zero has its advantages."

"What do you mean by high level?"Asked the witch "Everything I need is chaos breaking free in the capital city. It's already bad enough."

"Don't you worry." assured Irene "He does not mean much ill at most times. However, we've got another demon problem."

"There is a problem with another demon?"repeated Ablena.

"Aye." nodded quickly the hostess. "A high-level demon has been breaching our reality for a while. If he sneaks out of Hell, chaos shall befall our world."

"Are you asking me to stop him?" cut the Grey Witch.

"The chaos and bloodshed of the battle of Old Constantinople cleared the path for its breach. I only ask for peace."

"I can't do much about this." Admitted the tsar's sister "I'm sorry. The peace negotiations are going on bad. How else can I be of assistance?"

"He has a host somewhere." said Irene "We have to find him and get rid of him before the body is taken over or at least before the bounding takes place. And we have very little time. There might even be multiple hosts, I have very little information."

"How about that Bogomil of yours..? Isn't he among the eldest and most powerful members of the Council?" asked Ablena "Can't he help?"

"Should he take this into his hands there would be much bloodshed. That's what the oracle predicted. That's why he's staying out of this for now. I've got carte blanche to handle the situation."

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Find the host for me. The council has no time to transport a better tracker, so you are our only option." She licked her lips nervously.

"Assist me in fetching the crowned princess Preslava from the Ottoman pasha's." asked the witch "In exchange I shall find your host."

"Preslava of Simeonovo is of no use to the Bulgarian country. Have the king evacuated to the Sevastopol stronghold, for the pasha shall be desperate to keep his trophy. He will do everything in order to assure the victory now." warned Irene "He's in love with that princess of yours. It's of no use to separate them. Try using his love against him... Negotiate for a dynastic marriage." She stopped for a moment "Give him Simeonovo to save the rest of Bulgaria. Integrate the invaders as you had always done in the past."

"Will he betray his overlord, the padishah? Or was it sultan..?

"Aye." assured Dominica Irene "The oracle already predicted it. He shall be the downfall of the Ottoman Empire."

"Is this all?" asked the witch.

"Almost. „ answered the hostess"I am aware f the situation with that Russian refugee, the fiancé of Preslava. I believe that he shall be introduced to Jane, your man-hunting Briton. They might be a fine match. He needs a country; she needs somebody to help her take over hers. It will be a nice fit."

"Is this the oracle's prophecy?" asked the visitor "Or it is one of your own, Dominica?"

"I've been one of the diplomatic elite of the Roman Empire for years before I settled in this god-forsaken place. There were no countries beside the Trace once back then. No, the oracle didn't foresee anything besides the fact that Jane is to become a remarkable Empress. I figured out the rest."

"I guess you don't lack confidence." Admitted the Grey Witch "The day is nearing, shall I leave you to your...Beauty sleep?"

"If I wanted beauty sleep, than I'd be in the demon's bed in the east wing." corrected the ever-young woman "However, I'm getting tired of that whole story. I wish to die. Sadly sleep to death seems like the sole option for me."


	6. Chapter 4 The Captain

"Mr. Captain" the wench literally rubbed herself into him as he was drinking his kvass "Please, captain, I wanna sail with you tonight."

The fancy young sailor took a brief look at his latest suitor – it was a wench of rather elder age and tactless wear. If it wasn't for the clothes and talk he might have taken her for a well-cared-for noble lady.

"Let go, granny." He asked politely as he headed for exit of the bar "I need no party tonight, thank you."

"But captain!" she wildly disagreed and leaned to give him her private thoughts on the matter, between a few slow licks of his ear. "I'm from Bogomil of Serdika" she said quietly. "We need to talk in private." she giggled as his eyes widened.

"Okay, granny." he grinned a bit, trying to hide his surprise. "We're setting to sail, wench!" he screamed a bit imitating a drunk, the surest way to attract no attention at such a place.

Then, dragging the woman now hanging on his shoulder and dong his best to look drunk he headed for the exit. In less than fifteen minutes they made it to the docs attracting little to no attention. Finally, once they entered the captain's cabin at the "Scottish Jewel", the wench gave up her hold on him to seat herself into the sole chair in the room – his own. At last she didn't take the bed, mused the man, as he himself sat on the hard, coverless mattress.

"You look worse than expected." noticed the woman as she looked him over. "I hope Bogomil's recommendation is enough…"

"Who do I have the pleasure to talk to?" asked the captain with little patience.

"I'm the tsar's wise councilor, Ablena of Turnovo" she introduced herself "Im here with a special assignment for you."

"I do not work for the Bulgarian tsar." The Scottish jewel's captain snarled "I'm no country's loyal dog, your Grace." He added reluctantly the title.

"Hear me out, then it is up to decide, captain." she smiled sweetly "I need to arrange one noble's transportation to Briton, Scotland to be precise."

"What noble?" asked the man "And where is the catch?"

"Your Queen, Jane of the Endless Sea." quickly answered the woman "The catch is that the whole Albion will be after her once she leaves Bulgarian soil behind."

"The Queen is praying in some monastery in Wels." the sea wolf muttered "She's been doing this for the last six…seven years. Meanwhile the regent, Jameson and his loyal dogs the Brie twins are annihilating all her supporters." He went a bit further than intended.

"Aye." agreed the woman easily. "Six years ago Lady Jane arrived here in Bulgaria to seek safety. Now she's ready to go take over her country. She'd made a fine ruler, captain… Or do you prefer Morgan, Duke of Selmore?" she went on asking "Don't you seek revenge for your father's murder? Wouldn't you support the Queen's claim on the throne?"

"I can't transport a woman." he claimed "The crew might believe themselves cursed if I bring a woman on.

"Jane is to be no concern of yours." claimed Ablena "She's well accustomed to dressing and acting s a man. As long as you don't try take her and go whoring it shall be alright."

"Doesn't sound too assuring." admitted the man. "But for Briton I shall have to do it, right, your Grace."

"Aye, captain Morgan, aye." she patted his shoulder a bit. "I shall arrange having her trucks transported here. She herself should arrive tomorrow night. Do your best to sail off Anchialo as soon as possible.

"Mam." the man cut her speech "How about the money? You don't expect me to do this for free, right? I've got a crew to take care of"

"Alright" the woman reached for something in her dressing and after a bit of a struggle she got a bag out. "This shall be enough for now. Jane should bring the rest and handle it upon arrival. Good luck, Captain Morgan. You'd have to see me off in a moment, as my disguise shouldn't be revealed. So, please…" she pointed the door.


	7. Chapter 5 Jens of the Lowlands

"Jens" Melos welcomed the Prussian "How is the Prussian court doing?"

"Just fine, my lord." bowed the foreign nobleman "The Kaiser is preparing a marriage between Karina of Mariendorf and someone close to the Bulgarian court." He went on to the business in hand.

"What else, other than arranged marriages?" asked the demon softly.

"A Holy crusade of sorts." said Jens. "I, however, see very few facts proving it. The marriage is the sole one."

"Thank you Jens, my dear comrade. If this is all, than you are free to go after we set the last business."

The holy man nodded.

"I'll need your help for Abbess Irene's claim on the church." He stopped for a moment. "She's to pull the strings behind the church from now on. Threat her well, Jens of Windheim, Bishop of the Lower lands, as she as is one of my own."

"A hell…?" asked the nobleman.

"No." cut the man. "She's an old love of sorts…Very old story."

"In a decade of service I haven't heard anything of her?" the holy man bit his lip "Where was she when you confronted Belphe at the Lowland of Flamandry."

"At hiding." grinned the demon "At hiding from me."


	8. Chapter 6 Enemies of Love

"Dear God" the pasha swore soundly. In the centre of the chapel a lone woman stood unsteady among a mountain of bodies. There was blood everywhere: on the floor, icons, even the altars were bloodied. The lone female was cornered by dozen warriors, but none dared approach her. She was wounded, she had to be, but the blood of her enemies covered her, hiding her own bleeding. A red, royal Bulgarian tunic soaked in blood, and the pendant with the symbol of Simeonovo, the harbour of Old Constantinople. So she was the head of the dying Simeonovo branch of the Bulgarian Royal family. The last one among the living, Preslava of Simeonovo, the crowned Princess of Bulgaria…

"Preslava of Simeonovo" the pasha called out loudly and the whole church echoed his call. Her eyes met his as she fell to the ground, finally losing her precious consciousness.

"How many are dead?" asked the military chief as he neared the fallen woman.

"Twenty one, Zephyr pasha" answered his second, Ali-Hasan."Thought nine might survive if Allah wills it."

"What a warrior." mused the ottoman lord.

"A berserker, if you ask." smirked his friend. "You better keep her in check, less she might injure herself."

"I like her." went on the pasha. "Ever since the peace negotiations in Antioch I've been looking forward to getting to know her better."

"And then what a chance you get." His friend was rather grim.

"Such a glorious woman she is…" continued the ottoman word.

"But why was she here?" asked the second. "The whole city was abandoned, Simeonovo has been evacuating for weeks! The harbour of Old Constantinople was a lost stand for Bulgaria from the beginning."

"Aye, she was cornered." agreed the pasha "Without resources you can't keep such a place."

"Probably"

The light played deviously at the ottoman warlord's eyes. "I want her for myself."


	9. Epilogue: The Lack of Life

"You're dying" the demon sounded bothered, maybe even worried "You can't, Ira. Can't…"

The woman smiled a bit. "Oh yes, I can…I am no longer a minion of yours, demon."

"I won't allow it." He quietly claimed "I shall make you truly one of my own."

"Let me go!" she hissed "I shall die. Now…"

"No." He shook his head "You've been mine for too long. I can't let you go, no matter how foolish you get with time."

He cut a vein and placed her to her month. A slight smirk painted her face.

"You're not a vampire." She dared open her month and he used the moment to place a finger inside, keeping the month open on the price of some pain. Thus, the blood fell freely into her month, and she chocked on it, unable to keep it out or spit it.

Something was going wrong, she could feel. A portal to Hell… The demon's whole body was turning into hell-matter. He was trading his blood, thus retaining his demon's blood, a powerful source for sorcery. Blood magic, that's how one it was called, a magic of the lifelessness. He was going to sacrifice the host in order to keep his anchor. This meant that he was either taking over her body or a new host, and she was helpless to stop him, as she into nothingness even before his body healed, reviled by the demon blood now flowing inside to a bony, barely human form. Even wings seemed to form on his back.

He quietly watched her fall asleep. "Now you truly are one of my own." A small grin emerged on his changing face, as his eyes now lit with the fire of hell "The lowest among the hell-breeds, a human form of a trader who lost his humanity in the trade with Hell. A human to call…"

Her eyes opened slowly, as if facing the light for the first time. Brownish-ruby, now they seemed to be, instead f the hazel of the last two thousand years. The hole on her face, the one she made with the pistol when attempting a suicide was already a mark, a red spot caressed by the demon blood.

"It is hot…" she mourned.

"It is hell, babe." The demon hugged her body as she cried of pain. "It's not an easy place to run from, but you left me no choice. Now we get the same deal – either look after each other or fall prey to the bloodthirsty hell-hordes on our heels…"

She went on crying and screaming of pain for quite a while before she stilled, quietly weeping.


	10. Author's Notes: Characters' list

This is a short overview of the characters... Not that there are many, but it's nice to have a reference somewhere. I also feel obligated to mention that this story has little ties with the real European history. Most of the events are just fiction. If you are wondering where is most of the action - The Bulgarian Empire, an AU country which emerged on the world map after Constantinople (and the whole Eastern ROman Empire) fell to Simeon I the Great. At the time of the story the Empire is fighting for it's survival, as Ottoman hordes are invading. The Simeonovo special region is an almost autonomous part of Bulgaria ruled by the tsar's (king's) firstborn until the accession. Preslav is the capital city, as well as the Ecumenical Patriarchs place of residence ever since the conquest of Constantinople.

* * *

Irene

The Historian; a roman of noble blood and idealistic ideas; demon consort; abbess; messenger and assassin; servant of Balthazar;

* * *

Balthazar

The brother of the Oracle; The destroyer of prophecies; vampire lord of Serdika;

* * *

Ablena

The Grey Witch of the Bulgarian tzar; senior adviser; council member;

* * *

Mel

one of the seven highest demons; earth-bond to Irene; acolyte;

* * *

Jane

Queen of Britain in exile; diplomat; the tzar's niece;

* * *

Alexei

vampire; husband of Eve; sadist;

* * *

Eve

one of the ancient; witch; earth-bound; married to Alexei; sister of Axel;

* * *

Axel

anarchist; the sole "ancient" vampire; (hell-)trader; sister of Eve;

* * *

Krea

Balthazar's sister; the Oracle of Perperikon; Irene's mentor; the one who sees;

* * *

Morgan

Duke of Selmore; pirate; captain of the "Scottish jewel"; in exile;

* * *

Gregory

possessed by Mel; Irene's lover; soldier;

* * *

Preslava

bugarian crowned princess; the tzar's first-born child; governor of Simeonovo special region (including Old Constantinople); warlord;

* * *

Joanne

Vradica's granddaughter; adopted by Kiril; later Svetlozar's leman; bartender; marked with "dark wings of destiny" as the mother of the Antichrist;

* * *

Vradika

The late Patriarch of Turnovo's wife; helltrader; one of Axel's closest;

* * *

Svetlozar

Irene's late sister, Verena's fiancé; vampire lord of Lovech;

* * *

Kiril

Svetlozar's second; vampire; Joanne's stepfather; also her mother's true love;

* * *

Hans

warlock; the one who killed Ablene's mother; 'almost' ancient;

* * *

Yukiko

mother of the Emperor of the Illusions; daughter of Hanako ; cursed with eternal soul and ever-dying body;

* * *

Hanako

one of the Valkyries; one who steals souls;

* * *


End file.
